Redhead Love
by legolascrazy17
Summary: A collection of rather amusing and uberfluffy original oneshots featuring the best pairing around, Ron and Hermione. Blushing faces, awkard situations, and timid and not so timid kisses abound....
1. The Last Straw

**Hola, friends! I know it's been quite a while, and I do apologize profusely. I know I haven't heard from many of you for quite some time, but I understand completely that teachers' journals aren't everyone's cup of tea. Hopefully this will be, though- a collection of eight or so amusing, witty, fluffy Ron/Hermione one-shots, the story I was debating about writing after finishing _Looks Can Be Deceiving,_ but concluded that I was too sick and tired of reading romances to do it justice at that time. Well, I still continue to obssess over those fluffy Ron-and-Hermione-share-their-first-kiss fics and read them _way too much,_ but now I feel ready to take on this project! This comes partly from the fact that while reading almost every Ron and Hermione fic on this site, I've noticed that there most certainly are some ideas and plotlines that I'd love to see in a fic, but I never actually do. So, I figure if there's something that I want done, it's best to do it myself to make sure it is done :-)**

**Each chapter of this fiction will be a different one-shot. Some of the one-shots will use the fairly original ideas that I've conjured, and others will be my version of the more "cliche" ones,withmy special trademark twist, of course. Some will be in third person POV, others in Ron's POV, others in Hermione's POV, and even one or two in Harry's POV. They will all be fairly amusing, chock full of uber-fluff, and, as my typical writing style, slightly parody-ic (i.e., some OOC-ness as in my other fics). There will be awkward situations, blushing faces, clammy hands, amusing conversations, timid first kisses and not-so-timid first kisses. Some one-shots will be fairly short, some longer. All will be a very mild T rating- those of you who are familiar with my writing know I don't write smut/sex and I feel very strongly about the characters NOT having sex before marriage or doing anything close to shagging. So there will be no insinuations of anything more than just a little kissing. I will notgo into great detail about the kissing, because, seeing as I have yet to receive my first kiss,I'm clueless in that area, and I also don't feel super-comfortable going on and onabout it.While there will be a bit of mild innuendo, as usual,be rest assured that these stories will be appropriate. I promise. **

**Redheaded Love will be updated on a slightly irregular basis, due to the fact that I have another fic that I have responsibility to (I plan on ending it rather soon, though) and the fact that sophomore year in high school and all the extracurricular activities I'm currently invovled in takes up a lot, lot, _lot _of time, especially since I just started pit orchestra for my school's spring musical, which has an absolutely _beastly_ schedule. So please be understanding and patient and stick with this fiction! I hope to have a new chapter out at least twice a month, but I can't make any promises. My LiveJournal account (the link is on my profile page)is an excellent place to visit, for I shall post there fairly frequently regarding update dates. This will also be a place to ask questions, make complaints or comments, or suggest ideas. I am open to everything within reason. Also, sneak-peeks of upcoming chapters may be posted there... :-)**

**That all said and done...**

**Please read, review, and above all else, enjoy this fiction, loyal and new readers and reviewers! **

* * *

"This is the last straw, Ronald Bilius Weasley," I hissed, my accusing finger pointed in his direction shaking with absolute _fury._

"What's the last straw, my dearest _Hermes?"_ the cheeky redhead asked innocently, stressing the nickname he'd recently learned that my father _still_ liked to call me.

"_This_ is the last straw," I snapped, gesturing at my ruined N.E.W.T Transfiguration essay. "This two-foot long piece of my _best_ parchment consists of 6,812 carefully chosen words that _I_ spent over four hours writing!"

"Aw, _Hermione,_ can you stop being ornery for _one day?_ It's just a little chocolate...nothing a quick _Evanesco_ won't be able to fix!"

"That is _beside the point,"_ I said icily, blowing an errant curl out of my face. That alone was a _horrid_ sign, the uncontrollable, tangled mass that some are tactful enough to call _my hair_ going crazy _this early_ in a quarrel! "You borrowed MY essay without MY permission, copied MY hard work, and handed it back- **_SOILED!"_**

"Only because you're so bloody brilliant," Ron said sweetly, flashing his trademark lopsided grin in the attempt of pacifying my anger. Had I not been so irritated at the bloke, I most certainly would have had to grab onto the burgundy armchair beside me to counteract the effects that the devastating facial expression had on my legs. Namely, turning them into a complete and utter jelly.

"And because you were _too utterly lazy and git-brained to DO IT YOURSELF!"_ I growled.

"_I_ had an emergency Quidditch practice, remember?"

I swallowed hard. Merlin, did I remember. The sight of Ron in his tight-fitting scarlet Quidditch robes four hours previously as he left the Common Room for practice was only topped by his reappearance three hours later, filled with mumbles and grumbles about a sudden rainstorm. _Shirtless _reappearance, to be specific. Quidditch had done the boy _rather well,_ that was for sure. It was a pity that those sculpted, muscular abs of his weren't revealed more often...

"Yes, _I remember!"_ I rolled my eyes. "Do you take me for an _idiot?"_

"Then do you reckon you could go easy on me, just once? I mean, it's not like I was doing something _frivolous."_ His cobalt blue eyes narrowed. "Such as reading that _bloody book!"_

"I read "that bloody book" _after_ I was done with all my homework, thank you very much," I said through gritted teeth. "And I would hardly call flying around on a broomstick _important."_

"_What _do you have against _QUIDDITCH?"_ Ron nearly growled. "You've seemed to have taken quite a fancy for a certain well-known _Quidditch_ player over the years, haven't you?"

I groaned rather loudly and massaged my temples. Of all the people in the world, I had to fancy the bloke who held grudges for _years._

I tactually chose to ignore the jab about Viktor, whom Ron seemed to bring up approximately 3.5 times an hour, and answered the redhead-who-I-would've-most-certainly-described-as-being-dead-sexy-was-I-not-about-to-literally-and-figuratively-curse-him.

"What I have against _Quidditch_ is, _Ronald,_ the fact that it is an idiotic, time-consuming sport in which you and other prats who lack _any_ common sense fly around on skinny pieces of wood and throw balls at each other that can inflict serious injuries. If you focused even _half_ the time you devote to _Quidditch_ on your homework and studies, you would do extraordinary in all of your classes, and you would've actually received more than _4 O.W.L.S.!"_ I winced inwardly at my remark about his rather pathetic O.W.L.S. That was a sore, sore, _sore_ subject.

"If I focused _half_ the time I devote to Quidditch on my homework and studies, I'd go bloody bonkers. Like _you,"_ he added rather nastily and unnecessarily, in my humble opinion.

"_ME? BLOODY BONKERS?" _I shrieked. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror recently? On second thought, don't do that...I highly doubt your Mum would appreciate having to clean up _broken glass!"_

"As if _you've_ never broken any mirrors with that rat's nest of yours that you seem to believe is _hair. _Hair my arse!"

That _did it._

"At least," I snarled in a deathly whisper, "_I_ have hair in a normal, non-obnoxious color that doesn't blind the opposite sex with it's...obnoxiousity!"

"At least _my_ hair doesn't ensnare the opposite sex in it's wild, uncontrollable curls and hold them for ransom! In fact, I reckon that's why Viktor took you to the Yule Ball...had to strike up some sort of deal with that conniving frizz of yours, eh, in order to come out alive? 'Well, _Viktor,_ if you'll take me to the ball I'll tell my "hair" to stop choking you..."

As _infuriated_ as his theory made me, I had to give the boy points for creativity. And fight back a grin.

"At least _I_ had a date to the Yule Ball, _Ronald._ As I recall, you had to ask _Padma Patil_ out of desperation!"

"Well, she is _hot. _And _at least..."_

I didn't give him a chance to finish. Instead, I launched into one of my infamous tirades.

"You know,_ Ronald, _you're just jealous at the fact that _I _had no trouble finding a date for the Yule Ball, the opposite sex pays _plenty _of attention to me, my hair is _clearly_ superior to yours..." I said _extremely_ angrily and quickly, before pausing for a breath of air. Breathing rather heavily, I continued, gesticulating each point wildly. "You're also jealous of my superior intellect, brilliance, cleverness, wittiness, talent..." I took another deep breath of air that didn't seem to help much. "And.."

"Hermione..." Ron began in an odd sort of restrained, almost pleading voice. "If you don't stop right now, I'm going to do something thatyou're regret..."

"Like _what?"_ I snorted contemptuously. "Make a clever retort for once? Actually demonstrate that you have more than one brain cell? Act your age for a change? Say that—-".

But I was cut off by a pair a lips. A rather warm pair of lips. A rather warm pair of _Ron's _lips. A rather warm pair of Ron's lips attached to my lips. A rather warm pair of Ron's lips attached to my lips _rather aggressively. _

_Damn it._ The boy certainly knew how to kiss.

Oh, _Merlin..._

Dear _Godric..._

Sweet _Rowena..._

His soft lips moved so _confidently,_ so _passionately,_ so _sweetly _against my own.

Where, in the name of Merlin, did my best friend learn how to kiss like _that?_

In my snog-induced haze, I promptly decided not to further ponder the question and instead played with the silkly hair at the nape of the object-of-my-affections neck while attempting to not melt into a little "Hermione-puddle."

"I told you you'd regret it," Ron said heavily, breaking away from our electrifying kiss.

Oh, the nerve of that boy...

"If you think for one second that I regret the absolute _best_ moment in my life, you have another one coming, _Ronald."_ I pursed my rather swollen lips and put my hands on my hips in a defensive stance.

"Another _what?" _he asked in confusion.

Of all the blokes at Hogwarts, I had to fall for the most...the most...daft, infuriating, and handsome one.

"This is the last straw, Ronald," Isighed,before leaning towards the redhead once again...

* * *

**A/N: So...did you like it? Hate it? Please give me honest opinions! Coming up next chapter: _The Fine Art of Kissing!_ Look to my LiveJournal later this weekend for a sneak peek...**


	2. The Fine Art Of Snogging

**Bonjour my friends! I know this is long overdue- as in nearly 7 months overdue- and I do apologize profusely. I'm going to stop making excuses- and promises that I seem incapable of keeping. I am soo terribly sorry. But the past 7 months of my life have been incredibly busy and stressful, and I must admit- I have had a horrid case of writer's block... Therefore, from now on, I am simply going to post whenever I can. I am not going to promise updates on certain days and then not be able to keep those promises and then feel horribly guilty because I have let everyone down and such. I'm not going to do that to all of ya'll who are just so incredible. I may post once a month, once every two months, twice a month, once a week- whatever happens to work at the particular time. Things may be especially hairy when my junior year begins in around a month, because my course load is going to absolutely kill me.:-(. However, I will try to post as often as time- and inspiration- allows. Thank you for being very understanding and please continue reading my fics!**

**For those of you new to this story and such, this is going be a collection of one-shots focusing on Ron and Hermione. The one-shots will be fluffy, hopefully amusing and witty, and uber-romantic, with first kisses, blushing faces, timid hand grazes, and all other such ingredients that make up enjoyable, fluffy reads! They will all be appropriate. As many of you know well, I despise smut in all it's form and am a strong advocate of absistence. There may be a few innuendos, Ron and Hermione may share a passionate snog or four, but there will be NOTHING raunchy. That said...**

**Read, review, and above all else, enjoy this next installment! I had _such_ fun writing this chapter... :-) If I do say so myself, I think it's half-decent :-) **

**BY THE WAY- THIS IS A REVISED VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER, WITH AN IMPORTANT SCENE RE-WRITTEN AT THE END. I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING, SO JUST READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END TO UNDERSTAND...**

* * *

The slender, petite witch reached out with a shaking hand and tentatively plucked the small, worn volume from the shelf, scarcely believing her own two cinnamon brown eyes. What in _Merlin_ was a book like **_that_** doing in the library at Hogwarts? Then again, she'd heard from a giggling Lavender that there were quite a few rather _informative_ books in the Restrictive section. Hermione contemplated, for a moment, simply slipping the book into her satchel, but, alas- _that was dishonest._ It was with rosy cheeks that she showed Madame Pince her selection of the day- **_the book._**

"Only checking out one book today, dear?" The stern librarian spared a smile for her favorite student. Her bushy eyebrows rose as she noticed the title.

"The Fine Art of Snogging. A bit inconsistent with your normal taste in literature, I must say."

The brunette only flushed a deeper red and snatched the volume in question out of the older witch's hand, glaring all the while.

Madame Pince gave her a knowing look.

"Do remember to return that book by May 22nd, Miss Granger," she said cheerfully. And then, with her voice lowered conspiratorially, she added quite innocently, "You may never have to read it at all. I'm sure Ronald Weasley could teach you all you want- over will ever need- to learn."

* * *

"Oh, the nerve of _that woman,"_ Hermione snapped as she rushed through the nearly empty corridors, voluminous hair flying every which way. "How dare she insinuate that I have nothing but purely academic intentions for reading the book!" 

"What's got your knickers in a twist now?" A familiar low voice asked cheekily.

"Nothing, Ron. My knickers are on perfectly straight and thus untwisted, thank you very much." Dear Godric. Where did _that_ come from?

The tall redhead easily fell in step with her.

"Ah, c'mon, Hermione. Something's wrong. It's not every day that you use such vulgar language."

Hermione was sorely, sorely, _sorely_ tempted to simply sno- er- _slap_ that lopsided, cheeky grin right off of her best mate's freckled face but restrained herself. _Scarcely,_ if she wanted to be truthful.

"I repeat, _NOTHING_ is wrong," she snapped, increasing her pace and clutching her satchel even tighter.

Ron stopped her in her tracks by gently placing one strong, large hand on her slender shoulder.

"You know you can tell me _anything. _**Absolutely **_anything,"_ he reminded her with all seriousness.

Dear_ Merlin._ There went the other calloused hand onto her other shoulder.

'_Take a step back, Hermione. Take a step back,' _her mind screamed, as his hands burned her bare skin with the most delicious heat. Why, oh, why, of all days, did she choose to wear a tank top? It was scarcely even summer yet!

'_Make that two steps." _

Hermione swallowed hard, took two tiny steps backwards, then shook her head- this was _pathetic._

Her companion ended up with a mouthful of thick, curly hair.

Utilizing her extreme wit, the young woman used her hair's hyper-ness and the ensuing diversion as an advantage and took five quick, large steps backwards. As large as her short legs would allow, that is.

The only problem was that Ron came right along with her. Still holding onto her shoulders, in fact. Which meant that he was now, in essence, pinning her against a wall of the hallway, whilst spitting out hairballs (which fortunately missed her face).

This was a scene right out of that trashy romance novel that Ginny had blackmailed her into reading a few weeks previously. Minus the hairballs, of course. In those novels, women had curly tresses that cascaded down their backs _romantically_, for lack of a better term. Not curly locks that attacked whenever their owner felt provoked. Although in this case...

Ron's hand moved a centimeter on her shoulder. Instinctively, Hermione grabbed her satchel once again.

Merlin. This was becoming slightly ridiculous. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"_Evanesco,"_ she muttered, whipping out her wand and waving it in the general direction of her bag, which promptly disappeared into thin air. As did, most unfortunately Ron's jumper.

DRAT.

On second thought..._BLOODY BRILLIANT. WAS. THE. NAKED. CHEST. OF. ONE. RON. WEASLEY._

"Sorry about that," Hermione squeaked, clearly absolutely, positively** _mortified._**

"Er- that's okay," Ron croaked. "Just...would you mind getting it back? I reckon this looks rather sketchy..."

"Oh, right." Hermione chanced another glance at Ron's bare half, blushed, and waved her wand.

Nothing happened.

Of all the times to forget the correct spell...

"Ron...a little help here, please?"

"You expect _me_ to know the incantation?" Ron, even in his extreme embarrassment, was able to muster a smirk.

"If you would rather not stand here in nothing but your ruddy trousers for the next five hours, then, _yes."_

Ron blushed even harder, if it was imaginable. "Funny, I can't recall it either."

Why, oh _why_ did these sort of the things always seem to happen to her?

"You leave me with one choice. _Camisa!" _A bright orange jumper fixed itself to Ron's upper torso. _Tightly._

"Orange? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're a _girl."_

"Well-spotted. Your point being..."

"Girls- at least normal girls- are supposed to have some sort of _sense_ about color. I mean, c'mon, Hermione! Even _I_ know this clashes terribly with my hair!"

"I didn't have a choice in color, Ron," Hermione pointed out quite coolly.

"And my jumper that's lost out there somewhere...my _poor_ jumper...I _loved_ that jumper...and Ginny said I should wear it more often because it rather brings out my eyes..."

"Blokes- at least normal blokes- unless their name is Draco Malfoy- do not bemoan the loss of one jumper. Nor do they obsess over colors clashing with their hair..."

"Merlin, Hermione, _never, EVER_ compare me to Malfoy again!"

"Merlin, Ron, _never, EVER_ give me the reason to again!"

* * *

She simply could _not_ believe what was lying on her bed. 

Namely, the jumper-in-question--and her satchel, with a note in familiar script attached to it.

_Miss Granger,  
I shall not ask any questions, you shall not have to give any answers.  
-Professor McGonagall_

This was _beyond _embarrassing. Of all the professors, _McGonagall_ had to find Ron's shirt and her books floating around in _Evanesco-_land...oh, what she must have been thinking...

Damage control was certainly required in this instance. Hermione picked up one of the numerous crisp pieces of parchment that were stacked in a very organized fashion on her desk.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,  
Thank you very much for returning Ron's jumper and my satchel. I do hope, however, that you do not have the wrong idea regarding what led up to myself making my books and Ron's jumper disappear. Ron was becoming rather curious about what book I had checked out of the library (i.e., why I was so irritated when he came upon me in the corridor) and was rather close to stealing my satchel when I Evanescoed it in the hopes of keeping it from Ron's curious eyes. However, since I was a bit riled up, my spell seemed to have hit not only my intended object, but Ron's jumper in addition. I was most unfortunately unable to recall the counter-curse. Thank you again for taking care of this matter.  
-Hermione Granger_

"To Professor McGonagall, Athena." She tied the parchment to her owl's leg and sent her sailing out through the open window.

Now it was high time to spend a good deal of time with the book that had caused the dreadful problem.

Although seeing Ron's chest bare for the first time in her seventeen years of existence wasn't precisely what she would call "dreadful. "Perhaps "delightful" would be a more appropriate way of expressing her feelings on the matter.

Merlin, she had _issues._

* * *

Hermione settled in her favorite squashy chair in the Head's Common Room. 

"Ah, I see you're all set for the evening." Ernie chuckled, on his way out the portrait door.

"Of course. And you?"

"On my way to meet Hannah for a walk by the lake. Wish me luck." He wiggled his light eyebrows comically.

"Ernie, you are a _wonderful_ bloke. And if Hannah can't recognize that, it's her loss!"

"After all, I _am_ Head Boy. Girls simply _fall_ at my feet."

"A bit arrogant, aren't we?" Hermione said vaguely, skimming the index of The Fine Art Of Snogging for what seemed to be the most useful chapter.

Ernie simply guffawed and with a merry wave, left the room.

Ah. This chapter looked _particularly_ promising.

"The basics of snogging for the **absolute** beginner. See page 12," she read aloud.

_"Snogging is the most intimate act imaginable between a witch and a wizard. Thus, it is a natural reaction to be fret about YOUR first snog. However, if it is with a wizard whom you love dearly..."_

Hermione's eyes bugged out a quarter of an hour later. Merlin, this was _interesting..._

Oh, Godric She wasn't aware you did that during a snog...

Four pages later...

Was that even possible? She'd have to casually ask Ginny sometime...

Merlin...tangling her fingers in Ron's thick hair...

Ron's big, strong hands clutching her around the waist, pulling her to his lean, muscular body...his lips claiming hers so passionately, devouring her like some sort of sweet...

Dear, _Rowena._ Hermione suddenly felt rather hot in the face and began frantically fanning herself. A cold shower sounded like a very good option. Or perhaps a icy cold glass of lemonade?

"So this is what you were all flustered about earlier. Interesting reading choice, I must say."

No no NO! This _had _be a figment of her imagination...

"How did you get in here, Ron?" She asked shakily.

---------------------------------------Insert many, many, many curse words--------------------------------

Not only was Ron in the same room as her whilst she was fantasizing a tad bit inappropriately about him AND reading The Fine Art Of Snogging, he was perched on the arm of her chair...

"Easy. I gave the portrait the password."

"But...but...Ernie and I changed it yesterday!"

"Hermione, 'Hogwarts, A History' is quite an easy password for your best mate to guess."

"But...errr...gah..." Hermione's grasp of the English language seemed to have disappeared.

"And you were _so_ occupied with reading this book I was able to sneak in without you knowing..." He picked up the volume-in-question and skimmed the page she had just been reading.

Oh...

-------------------------------------Insert very, very, very naughty word------------------------------------

She'd just remembered that whilst in a daze about Ron acting out the _things_ the book discussed, she'd absentmindedly scribbled his name, oh, about a hundred times right near the diagram of a couple kissing. Right next to the wizard, in fact. And had written her name beside the witch...

"_Hermione,"_ Ron breathed, his eyes darker than she had ever, ever, _ever_ seen them before, "how would you like to demonstrate to me what you've learned from reading The Fine Art Of Snogging ?"

"Eeep."

"Or would you rather we put this book down and instead _I_ continue the lesson?"

"Eeep."

"I don't understand 'eeps.'"

"Eeep."

"You leave me with no choice," Ron said most wickedly. In one swift motion, he leapt off the arm of the chair and pulled a gob smacked Hermione to her feet.

"Oh, _Hermione,_ you don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He gently cupped her cheek and caressed her face with soothing circles with the other hand.

"_Ron,"_ Hermione spoke quietly in a sort of daze when he reached her lips. "I fancy the jumper off you."

"Well, I fancy the tank top off you but I know it wouldn't appropriate to _Evanesco _your tank top." Ron smiled, leaning closer and closer to Hermione.

"That was an accident," she protested weakly.

And then...

It was the magic moment. The moment she had been dreaming about since she'd first fell in love with Ron in the middle of her fourth year. Oh, she'd surely fancied him for longer than that. But it was only then that she was emotionally mature enough to realize it was _love_ and not simply an enormous crush.

Ron's lips met her own with surprising gentleness. That lasted for all of about three seconds.

Hermione soon found her lips being absolutely _ravished_ by her best mate as he plunged his hands into her mass of curls.

She ran her fingers through his unbelievingably silky hair as he continued his pleasurable assault.

This was just like her fantasy.

As the kiss steadily grew more and more passionate, as his lips moved even more skillfully over hers, Ron clutched her waist tightly.

Kissing was such a _wonderful_ ...experience...sensation...feeling...

He broke off the kiss for a second to catch his breath.

"You know, Ron," Hermione whispered, very glad that he was still holding her, for she was sure her legs could and would not be able to support her for a looong while, "I rather enjoy the fine art of snogging, don't you?"

She took the next thirty-five minutes of bloody brilliant snogging as his answer...

* * *

**A/N: I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THE SNOGGING SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS THE MORE APPROPRIATE VERSION. THE OTHER ONE WASN'T THAT "BAD," BUT I- AND I BELIEVE MANY REVIEWERS- FELT A BIT UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE UNCHARACTERISTICALLY ( FOR ME) SEMI-STEAMY SCENE. I HAVE BEEN FEELING VERY GUILTY AND HYPOCRITICAL ABOUT THE SCENE, BECAUSE ALTHOUGH IT WASN'T ANYTHING CLOSE TO SMUT OR TERRIBLY INAPPROPRIATE, I STILL FEEL THAT I BROKE MY STANDARDS AND SUCH IN WRITING IT AND WROTE A SCENE THAT I WOULD NOT ACT OUT WITH A GUY WITHOUT GOING AGAINST MY MORALS. IN BLUNT TERMS, THERE WAS SOME FRENCH-KISSING AND SUCH GOING ON. I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY AND I HOPE THAT NO ONE WHO READ THE OLD VERSION WAS OFFENDED IN ANY WAY. REST ASSURED, THIS WILL NEVER BE AN ISSUE AGAIN. I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOT INTO ME WHEN I WROTE THAT CHAPTER...I BLAME THE HORMONES OF GOOD OL' PMS. ERR, ANYWAY...AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE AND PROMISE THAT ALL FUTURE SNOGGING SCENES WILL BE LIKE MY EARLIER ONES- NOT TERRIBLY IN-DEPTH OR SEMI-STEAMY. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING! **

**A new chapter for this fic or Colleague Chronicles or perhaps even a newstory will beposted as soon as time and inspiration permits! God bless you all! I hope you all very much enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
